


The Adventures of Dr. Doctor Who

by Kaiko_Mikkusu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who AU - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Continuity, Characters can be any gender or race, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiko_Mikkusu/pseuds/Kaiko_Mikkusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Who goes in hiatus in 2020, and gets picked up again in 2047. The BBC decides to erase all previous continuity and make a new one, where the Doctor is an human scientist whose name actually is Doctor Who, and who salvages a police box from a junkyard. The Doctor has an assistant named Companion "Comi" Who, and both of them are cast as could be of any gender and race. The only other things crossing over from the past are the Daleks and Cybermen, and the Master now a rival human scientist called "Master What".</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dr. Doctor Who

It was a nice day in the year 2047. Dr. Doctor Who and his assistant, Dr. Companion When, were hanging out in their lab’s backyard.  
“Comi, I should tell you something.” The more important scientist said. “What is it, Doctor?” Comi responded. “Well, I just found a police box from the 1960’s. It was unused, a bit rotten, you know? That thing was about 80 years old. It was in the junkyard.” “We go to junkyards quite often”, Comi responded. “And when we do not, we go to faraway places to find stuff like magical jewels and enchanted stone idols. We often end up fighting the locals. And winning. And then we both get crowned royalty.” Doctor said.  
The Doctor whose name actually was Doctor - as this was an era of theme naming, went with his assistant whose name was actually Companion, to something that was covered with a white sheet. “Companion When, yours is the honor to remove the sheet” the Doctor said. And thus Comi removed the sheet, revealing a shiny blue box, which was all painted over in a nice shade of blue, with some orange accents here and there. The windows were black, and on the plate where “Police Public Call Box” would have been written before, now in a fancy font in orange, there was written… “T.A.R.D.I.S. , what does that mean?” asked Comi. “Time and Relative Dimensions In Space. It used to be a blue box. Well more of a sort-of bluish grey. But I plucked it from that junkyard, and I turned it into a timespace machine! It can travel ANYWHERE in time and space, and yes even other dimensions! But not only that. Oh no! I’ve equipped it with a various amount of technology. Wherever it takes us, everything is automatically translated in our mind and what we say is translated for them. It enters our minds, opens and wakes the back of your brain, and translates the wording in the most accurate yet concise manner. It gets every language possible and imaginable, and gets and accurately translates quotes, sarcasm, jokes, and all. If those popculture references and jokes are not becoming plot-relevant they’re translated into early 21th Century Earth equivalents, but if they are, well well, it is actually not translated instead, and stays that reference. It’s also geared differently for each mind. It even keeps the accents and nuances and speech impediments for some hearers, but completely changes their voices for others. Currently, we’re one of the former.”  
“And does that continue when we’re over travelling?” Comi replied.  
“Well well” the Doctor said. “Once you’re out of the TARDIS, the thing is still hardwired into the back of your head. And thus you’ll still understand all languages in existence. Well not the ones from further away in time or space or fivesion from the places you’ve travelled. And if you ask me what Fivesion is, well it’s short for Fifth Dimension. Our universe has millions upon millions of alternate timelines. All those timelines form an universe. Then there are other universes stacked next to us, above, and below. As if they were many books in a bookshelf. Some of them are like ours but don’t have exactly the same people. Some of them have a completely different worldbuilding or even a completely different map of space. One universe could live right next the universe where everything is the same but a tree is one millimeter to the right, and far away from a completely different universe, but it could just as easily be viceversa. These books called Universes, are all in bookshelves called Dimensions. And each Dimension works on a different rule of physics from each other, some may be similar other completely different, but each of them is equidistant to all the other ones in a freak combination and subversion of those laws of physics together. If we travel into another timeline, universe, or dimension, then we’ve travelled into fivesion instead of – or as well as – space and time.”  
“And is there… some unity of measurement? Like a meter for space or a day for time or somesuch?” Comi said.  
“Well, It’s called a Fisive. Some letters and syllables from Fivesion but scrambled a bit. If you travel from one timeline to another within the same universe, you’ve travelled by one Fisive. From one universe to another, depending on the physical nearness of the two universes in their dimension bookcase, it can range between two and fifty fisives. And from one dimension to another, it’s full on one hundred fisives.” The Doctor replied and then continued: “The inside of my TARDIS is one fourth hologram, one fourth illusion, one fourth pocket dimension, and one fourth cyborg goddess. It’s potentially infinite, and 101 fisives from every dimension, which does’nt count for the translator being the translator itself part of the TARDIS and for it being a somewhat impossibly high number of fisives. It’s also biotechnically connected to us and our genomes, so it’s capable to regenerate us into new forms when we die or are otherwise fatally injured, and it does so a total of twelve times. We’ll have thirteen bodies each. Thirteen for me, thirteen for you. Each new regeneration will be evolution of our human genome, our thirteenth selves being basically physical gods. With our regenerations, our body and mind will be completely changed, but our knowledge and memories will stay intact. Our memories of past incarnations will just feel like really long ago to us, even if it just a few minutes or seconds have passed. This is because all of our past incarnations get uploaded into the TARDIS’ Matrix. I have my own pocket universe in the Matrix which is only shared with the future versions of me. And so do you.”

“Your thirteenth self will have nocturnal vision, x-ray laser vision where you can see through walls, echolocation, fangs, a prehensile tail, retractable claws, and time-to-color synesthesia.” Comi said to the Doctor, somewhat seriously but also somewhat jokingly.  
“YOUR thirteenth self will have rainbow prehensile hair, bright fuchsia eyes, bird wings sprouting from your back, the ability to turn anyone into panromantic pansexual agenders with a click of your fingers, and a magical rainbow heart tattoo on your forehead that makes you able to fight with the magic of love and friendship!” the Doctor replied back to Comi with the same mix of seriety and sillyness.  
“So let’s see the TARDIS inside! “ Said Comi.  
And thus the Doctor entered the TARDIS followed by Comi. “Wow!” said Comi. “This place is so vast and beautiful. It looks nothing like anything I’ve seen before. Even the doors look completely different on the inside!” The Doctor then replied: “Well, this is only the default interior. Each room can then be deepstyled in millions of different aestethics and combinations. Now I’m setting it to be deepstyled to your mind and personality.” The Doctor clicked their fingers, and the TARDIS now was styled after who Comi was really inside in that moment. “And now the TARDIS will be deepstyled to MY personality!” The Doctor clicked their fingers again, and it was deepstyled to the Doctor’s own personality. “Woah! Okay. So this is how it works!” Comi said, and then clicked her fingers again. The TARDIS interior was now a combination of the Doctor-based one and the Comi-based one. The Doctor and Comi hugged, and got to the TARDIS console.

“All of time, space, and the multiverse. Where do you want to go?” the Doctor asked Comi.

“Comi, you have all of time and space and all universes to go. Where do you want to go first?” the Doctor asked. “How about the start of the human race?” Comi asked. “Roughly 100.000 or 200.000 years ago, during the time Homo Sapiens started to evolve into Homo Sapiens Sapiens. Back when humans were all of the same race.” “So that’s the 500th century BC, in Egypt. Let’s go!” the Doctor replied and pressed some buttons on the TARDIS console. “Set coordinates… close shields… press here and there… Yeah!” they said while pushing various buttons and levers. “Here we go!” the Doctor then said. “You might wanna come out.”

The Doctor and Comi exited out of the TARDIS and into a place that was mostly made of ruddy sand, but next to an oasis with a lake full of tropical fish and some coconut palms. There were some huts made of clay and some sticks and stones for a fire at the center. There were quite a few people in the village, most of them naked save for wearing pelts on their bottoms. Everyone had long black hair tied in messy dreadlocks and their naturally caramel skin was tanned and battered by the sun except for a few babies and toddlers. Most of them were all-over hairy and basically all men and boys over 12 had full dreadlocked beards of various lengths. Some of the women and girls did too. Most of the population was covered in scars from fights with other humans and animals. In fact there were rudimentary weapons as well as ceremonial skin paint outside all of the huts. “Typical Earth village of this period!” exclaimed the Doctor. 

 

A man in his early seventies – the oldest in the village – wearing an ochra “crown” symbol painted on the top of his now mostly bald head, opened his strikingly purple eyes and said: “Welcome strangers. Who are you? You seem to have come from quite far away.” “My name is Comi and this is the Doctor.” “Doctor, huh? You must be a leader.” DW: “You could say that I am.” CW: “What’s your name?” “I’m the Elder of this village, I was born here under the name of Logocuhu, and at birth I was chosen to follow the previous Elder, a female-bodied Elder by the name of Erividu. He died at the age of 80 while fending a tiger off.” DW: “Interesting, Elder Logocuhu. Are you using male pronouns for Erividu?” EL: “The He pronoun I’m using for my precedessor, my sir. That is an He with a capital H. That pronoun implies no gender, just godlike entity. He are one, God are He. Erividu was’nt he as opposite of she, He was He as the opposite of someone ignisificant.” CW: “And how many Elders have there been?” EL: “He has had one hundred bodies including myself. The first of He was named Wahinikt, He who led the humans to victory and founded this town and its temple.” CW: “And now you worship Him.” EL: “You can say that we do.” DW: “Do all of Him have the same purple eyes as you?” EL: “Since His first body to above and beyond, He has always been born with eyes of the same color. And He will forever. Now I will bring you into a tour.”

And thus Elder Logocuhu lead the Doctor and Comi troughtout the village and into his house the Temple. EL: “This is my Temple. You are welcome.” CW: “So you live there by yourself?” EL: “The Elder is’nt allowed to bring love interests with Him nor must He have children. He is bound to be married only to the Temple and to the safety of this world. But He has many servants, which are taken from cities and towns this town has conquered. Their descendants continue to serve Him in His many bodies. There will be Elders until the end of humanity, and as there will be Elders, there will be servants to serve Him from birth to death.” DW: “So, did Wahinikt have servants at birth?” EL: “He was born over a thousand years ago. As soon as His parents saw His purple eyes, they brought Him to the shaman of His tribe. Shaman Firakuri then raised Him, and became His servant until the shaman’s death. And this became tradition through and through.” DW: “It’s amazing!” EL: “Yeah, it is.” DW: “This reincarnationally hereditary empire has existed for a thousand years!” EL: “Yes. It did.” DW: “And yet, where I’m from, nobody has heard of it. Nobody has heard of this country’s leader being a priest chosen through death and reincarnation. Nobody has heard of this temple or that town, of people with bright purple eyes living longer than usual and mortal only when it’s their destiny to die.” EL: “You must come from very far away, I’ve understood. But how far? Our species has’nt really travelled much. You could’nt be from our neighboring nations, or our neighboring nations’ own neighboring nations. When one of He is born foreign and they see His purple eyes, they simply send Him there.” CW: “What kind of neighboring nations?” EL: “They also worship the Elder, and they are our friends. They have decided on alliance instead of wardom. We’re the first human civilization that’s ever existed, and thus we have the right to have the Elder within us. Other human civilizations, just shoot off from us. People from Wahinikt’s birthplace who decided to segue His philosophy and founded their own country.” DW: “Comi! You know what this means?” CW: “What? That Elderism is the only true religion, and the ones we know are fake, and that we should find the Elder from our time!” EL: “You’re from another time?” DW: “Roughly 52100 years in your future.” EL: “This would mean about 521 Elders from my time to yours. Maybe closer to 450 since both regular humans and Elders will live longer than usual.” CW: “The 1450th Elder.” DW: “Yeah.” The Doctor and Comi nodded, and went to bring a camera from the TARDIS so they could take shots of the temple and the capital city as well as the statue of Elder Wahinikt, and of Logocuhu sitting on the throne, and a closeup of Logocuhu’s eyes. He then said: “Those photos of yours will be very important to your archeology.” Then He gave an Elderism Idol to Comi and the Doctor. He was made of orange cooked clay, His eyes were purple gems the same shade as Logocuhu’s eyes. “Are those a type of amethyst?” Comi asked. “They’re named Elderstones and they’re unique gems planted on this Earth by Wahinikt on the day of His birth.” Logocuhu said. “Go on and spread His legend in your time.” He hugged both the Doctor and Comi, and they departed for the TARDIS, where the photos and Elderism idol were put in the Souvenir room. 

 

Once in the TARDIS console room, the Doctor said: “Comi, you’ve been to the distant past, now how about the future?”

Comi: “Let’s go to the distant future. The 500th century AD. The start of Homo Sapiens Sapiens!”

The Doctor: “Why not? I don’t know if it will be safe there, though. With us having lost the will of the Elders, we’ve had many world wars and destroyed ourselves. Earth will likely be post-apocaliptyc by then.”

Comi: “We might pick up gasmasks for us and see!”

And thus the Doctor and Comi both went to pick up gasmasks for themselves and headed for 500th Century Earth. But as both of them opened the TARDIS doors, they were gobsmacked and said: “Oh no…”

“Oh no!” the Doctor and Comi both unisonly said as they gaped over the vision outside the TARDIS doors. 

In the 500th century AD, Earth no longer existed. Everything was black, just some really small, ashy detritus floating around, and the TARDIS in the middle of it. “It’s empty!” Comi said. “How? It’s just been 479 centuries! How could Earth already have been kaput into a milliard pieces!”. The Doctor picked up some detritus between its finger and sniffed it. “Uhm. It was’nt of natural causes. Hate and war have savaged the Earth.”

Comi then responded: “Well, maybe let’s go earlier? Maybe one thousand years in our future!” “That’d be the year 3047.” The Doctor said.

And thus the Doctor and Comi pushed some buttons and levers to go back in the year 3047. “Now we are!” the Doctor sprintely exclaimed! “Can I open the doors?” Comi asked. “You can have the honor” the Doctor replied.

And thus the Doctor and Comi opened the TARDIS again. “Oh no! Everything is still empty! The Earth was still destroyed 1000 years in our future!” yelled Comi. “Well you know how humans are. We’re one of the few exceptions.” The Doctor replied. Comi then went: “We could try 100 years in our future. The year 2147. I’d like to see it.” And then the Doctor went: “Well, so there you go!” and went back to push some other buttons and levers.

And thus they arrived in the year 2147. Comi and the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors again. “Still Empty!” the Doctor said. “The Earth was savaged by war so soon in our future. Because of this we need to find the current Elder – I mean the one from our time – and use Him to give Earth the future it deserves. The future He deserves.” “Both the Elder and the Earth deserve it.” Comi replied.

And thus the two of them returned in the backyard where it all began. They opened the doors. “We’re back home!” Comi excited. They then jumped into the Doctor’s arms and hugged them. 

Then Comi said: “How do we find the Elder?” “Using the Idol.” The Doctor replied.

And thus the Doctor went back into the souvenir room to find the Idol. “Now I will catalyze the Elderstones to the TARDIS so now the TARDIS will know how to find Him.” And thus the Doctor put the Idol in the TARDIS console and connected the Elderstones to it using some tubes that looked a bit like electrical caves. Then they flicked some levers and pushed some buttons to stay in the same time, but to go in the same place that the current Elder was.

When the TARDIS was finally parked in the same place the Elder was, the Idol’s eyes glew a really strong purple. And thus, Comi pryed the Idol from the console and exited the TARDIS. The Doctor exited right after that. They were in one of the most shady and slummy roads of Whoville, the same city that the Doctor and Comi lived in. “The Idol says we should go in that direction!” Comi exclaimed. And thus both of them went to a small road that was cut off by a brick wall on one side.

There were a band of thugs, all with shaved hair, sunglasses, and really big black leather jackets with patches on it. Most of them had weapons ranging from guns to knives to brass knuckles, and they all seemed to have come in identical, black motorcycles. There was a lot of blood splattered on the walls, as the thugs seemed to all be attacking the same person, whose hands were chained to her back using a pair of cuffs. 

“Look Doctor! The Idol is glowing really hard! It’s like the Elder is someone in this place!” Comi excitedly said. “Umm, I know what to do!” The Doctor exclaimed. They jumped on the scene next to the thug’s victim, and said: “Does anyone here have purple eyes?” The thugs all snorted at unison in response, while the victim opened their eyes. They were a bright purple- same as the Elderstone’s eyes.

The victim’s eyes and the Elderstone’s connected instantly, forming two purple glowy long tubes between them, as the Earth shook a little. All the thugs ran away, and all of the victim’s injuries were completely healed.

Comi soon ran to the scene, and unblocked the cuffs, freeing the newly-realized Elder from them. The three of them then hugged. “Who are you two?” the new purple-eyed friend asked. “I am Dr. Comi When and this is Dr. Doctor Who. We are two scientists and we’ve recently made a new time machine out of an old police box.” “My name is Amethyst Where. But everyone calls me Thyst.”

“Okay Thyst. Maybe there’s a long story you’ll want explained.” Said the Doctor. “Okay. Which one is it? Like, why are my eyes so… Usually purple eyes are like, navy blue. But my eyes look like someone put a brightness filter on an amethyst. That’s how I got my name.” said Thyst. “Well, I don’t know how we can explain it concisely for you, it’s new to us too. But…” said Comi. “You need to come with us.” Said the Doctor.

And thus, the Doctor, Comi, and Thyst, went to the TARDIS. “It’s one of those police boxes!” exclaimed Thyst. “I modified the box itself.” Said the Doctor. “They found it in a junkyard.” Exclaimed Comi. “And now it’s a timespaceship.” Said the Doctor again. “You travel in a blue box? That’s one of the few things I haven't already seen. But then again, I haven’t travelled outside Whoville a lot.” Said Thyst.

And thus, the trio entered into the TARDIS. First the Doctor, then Comi, and finally the new arrival, Thyst. 

“Woah! It’s bigger on the inside!” Thyst exclaimed, while looking at the insides of the TARDIS. Which then deepstyled herself to have more Elder Purple in it and match Thyst’s personality more. “That’s one of the modifications I gave to it. It also works as an universal translator and timespace machine. And can regenerate both me and Comi. That is basically it.” The Doctor said. “We’re taking you to the 500th century BC, where they worshipped a Chosen One demigod called the Elder.” Said Comi. “So I guess that’s connected to the stone idol you have over there!” excitedly replied Thyst.  
“Yes, it is.” Said Comi. “You can take it” they continued. And thus, Comi gave the Elder Idol to Thyst. “It’s rightfully yours” – Comi continued.

Thyst sat in a purple plush chair that matched their eyes, with their rightful idol in their lap, while the Doctor and Comi flicked some switches and pressed some buttons, and the trio ended up thrown into the Time Vortex itself. It soon landed in the Village of the Elder again.

The TARDIS trio exited the TARDIS again, finding themselves into the Village. “Woah, it’s so beautiful!” said Thyst excitedly and wonderfully. “I know. I and the Doctor were surprised to see a village so colorful there. I thought it would’ve been sun-worshipping barbarians. Something like that.” Comi replied.


End file.
